In numerous applications, for example ventilation of a vehicle seat or of equipment units, the vibrations produced by a fan are perceived as obtrusive. Such vibrations result from the normal operation of the fan and from changes in load and rotation speed. These vibrations tend to be transferred from the fan to the entire apparatus in which the fan is located.
DE 196 43 760 C1 and corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 6,050,890, BAYER+/DAIMLER/CHRYSLER disclose a fan arrangement in which a fan is suspended within flexible belts. This solution has the disadvantage that the belts are complex and laborious to manufacture, and to thread/assemble, after their manufacture.